Products and methods for improving an athlete's performance are prolific areas of invention. There are numerous products and devices designed to increase the power and proficiency of athletes in many sporting activities. Athletes that participate in various sports use various workout techniques and equipment to improve their strength and the power they generate when performing or participating in their respective sports such as gymnastics, track and field, baseball, softball, soccer, hockey, football, bowling, tennis, and so forth. In virtually every sport or exercise, it would be advantageous to improve one's strength, power and efficiency. The use of a weighted object such as a medicine ball for exercise and training has been around for quite some time. In recent years, the benefits of using medicine balls for strength and conditioning exercises has become well known and the use of medicine balls for various strength and conditioning exercises popularized. Because of the weight (usually ranging from 2–15 pounds) and inelasticity of the medicine ball, most medicine ball training exercises are necessarily carried out with two or more people. Without the use of a rebounding device, at least two people are required to enable one to perform multiple repetitions of a medicine ball exercise in rapid succession. While some medicine ball rebounders are known in the art, they are of limited versatility and utility. It would be desirable to provide a medicine ball rebounder such as may be used by an athlete to improve power in an athletic performance, that is versatile, stable and durable for use in conjunction with medicine balls having various weights, and which is versatile enough for use in conjunction with various strength and conditioning exercises.
One of the main areas of technological innovation in the field of sports training includes various technologies to increase the length a golfer can drive a golf ball. Various golf ball designs and innovation in golf club materials, designs and innovations are directed to increasing the length of a golf drive. While these products, designs, and product innovations increase the length a golf drive can be made, and therefore the comfort and accuracy of a golf drive made to a particular distance, it would also be desirable to improve the power generated by the golfer him or herself. For a given golf ball and golf club, greater power generated by the golfer results in a longer drive and/or a more controlled shot at a given distance. It would therefore be particularly desirable to improve the power and efficiency generated by a golfer.